A position detecting device detects a position of a component in an apparatus. JP 2012-233875A (corresponding to US 2012/0268111 A1) describes a position detecting device that is applied to a rotation angle detecting device for computing an opening degree of a throttle valve in an electronic control throttle apparatus for a vehicle. The rotation angle detecting device is a noncontact type device that detects a rotation angle of a shaft based on a change in a magnetic field, and is fixed to the shaft. The rotation angle detecting device includes a permanent magnet rotating on the rotor side, and a magnetic sensor fixed on the stator side in the non-contact state.
A position detecting device has one or two magnetic sensors according to the exclusive use. For example, in JP 2012-233875A, the position detecting device has two magnetic sensors that are molded together with resin material to an attachment object such as housing or cover. However, this detecting device cannot be used as a position detecting device which has one magnetic sensor. Similarly, in a position detecting device which has only one magnetic sensor, the one magnetic sensor is molded with resin material to an attachment object, and the detecting device cannot be used as a position detecting device which has two magnetic sensors.